Pikachu's Evolution
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Pikachu's finally evolving! NOT! Truth is: This fic's all about why Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. don't take this too seriously. R&R Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon.


Hey guys. This is just a one-shot, which was inspired by the episode 'Pika and Goliath' and the AMV: Pikachu vs. Raichu, Somewhere I Belong.

Pikachu: YEAH!! I finally get a fic all to myself!! _**YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Dx: In the now immortal words TO Krillin of the DBZ Abridged series: Pikachu! TOO SOON!

(Epic Episode 9 TeamFourStar, Vegeta's greatest moment in his life at 9:18. AND he actually gets to relive it in GT, GO VEGETA!!)

Yet the Abridged Popo forgot one thing.

Abridged Popo: What's that, (bleep)?

RDF1: You're forgetting the last part of the pecking order. The FULL Pecking Order goes like this: DBZ characters, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, Popo's Stool, Kami, Popo, and then FANFIC AUTHORS!!

Popo: What?

Abridged Popo owned count: 1

One more thing: did you have to use the ricola man again? It was funny the first time, but sad the second time. BUT loved it when Abridged Gohan snaps, even if it was for a second before Abridged Piccolo snapped him out of it without meaning to. Pretty dirty mouth for a kid: I blame Abridged Piccolo. (LOL) BUT, need to back to business.

This fic is called Pikachu's Promise: read to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than what I've mentioned before.

(Story Begin)

(Pikachu's POV)

Hey! You! Yeah you, the Pokemon fan(s) who are watching/reading this. Hey there. This is Pikachu. Yep, the same Pikachu that travels with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. For those of you that have seen the episode 'Pika and Goliath', it probably left you with some questions, huh? Well, let me tell you something: Yeah, I COULD'VE evolved into Raichu to defeat the other one, and it WAS tempting, for all of two seconds. The reason I left without the Thunderstone was because of a promise I made many years ago. Many years before I met Ash, even years before Professor Oak captured me.

(Flashback)

_It was several years back, back when I was with my tribe of Pikachu. Now, don't get this tribe confused with the one I found AFTER I was traveling with Ash, because it was a different Tribe than the one I came from. No, this tribe was one full of Pikachus and Raichus at the time. But one day a group of Raichu decided to take over the tribe and kill anyone that got in their way. They were power-hungry and no one stood much of a chance against them. Not even my parents. I was still a very young Pikachu when it happened, and the memory still haunts me to this day. I will never forget the horrors those Raichu brought upon my tribe. As my parents were dying from the attacks the Raichu sent at them when they tried to stop them, they turned to me and told me to run far away and never return. I didn't want to leave them, but they insisted. From that day on, I made a promise to myself that I would never lose to a Raichu from that day forward, particularly the same one twice._

(Flashback End)

This is the reason why I never want to evolve, for fear of becoming power-hungry like those Raichu of my former clan. After losing to Lieutenant Surge's Raichu, I never wanted to feel that way again. That's where I had the advantage of using my speed attacks like Agility and Quick Attack to my advantage.

Now, don't get me wrong, I respect Raichu, as I've battled alongside them before. It's just when facing a Raichu in battle that gets me riled, even more so when I get beat by one. For those of you who've seen Croagunk when Jupiter's around, he has the same thing happen to him. He just doesn't like to lose to that Toxicroak.

My very will as a Pokemon, let alone a Pikachu, was tested when a challenge came from Mr. Sho's Raichu. As hard as I tried, I couldn't beat that Raichu, and to make matters worse, I had lost to an un-honorable bastard who didn't follow the rules. I lost because that idiot held me down with his tail and blasted me close range with a Hyper Beam, a particularly powerful move. It was the most underhanded tactic I've ever seen in many years.

At the Pokemon Center where I was recovering, you saw me nearly lose my life, right? It was worse than that. It wasn't that I was in that bad a shape, though that contributed to it. The REAL reason was just the pain and disappointment of losing to a Raichu, add to the fact that he reminded me of the Raichu that killed my parents, made me think my life had become worthless. I had, for all purposes, lost the will to live. If it wasn't for Ash, I wouldn't be alive today to tell you this. So, understand that whenever I'm faced with a stronger opponent that if I evolved would be easier to defeat, remember what I've told you today and you'll know why I'll never evolve.

"Pikachu!!" called out Ash, "It's time to go already!!"

Well, Ash is calling me, gotta get going.

LATER!!

(Story End)

Hope you enjoyed that. Remember, I wrote this after watching both the 'Pika and Goliath' episode and the AMV 'Pikachu vs. Raichu, Where I Belong'. It just inspired me to write something like this to sort of explain Pikachu's reasoning behind his rivalry with Raichus, particularly ones that beat him in battle. Don't take the flashback all too seriously, because like everything in Fanfiction: It isn't necessarily true.

Well, it's that time again. Until the next fic…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
